batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 6
Synopsis "Justice League: Part Six" In the middle of the parademon assault, a writer named David is trying to save his family, wishing for some help. His prayer is seemingly answered by a set of green fireworks on the horizon. The fireworks are part of the Justice League's plan to fight Darkseid. On Apokilips, Bruce Wayne sneaks through the building he is in, finding a pair of superbeings discussing the invasion of the Multiverse in search of Darkseid's daughter, who was apparently kidnapped. The superbeings have Superman tied down before them, and they plan to clone him as part of the next generation of parademons. On Earth, Cyborg uses his new machinery to taap into he Mother Box network. By saying the word, he is able to suddenly overload the system, caussing teeleport holes to appear all over the area - and on Apokilips. This shocks the two beings torturing Superman, and Batman uses the moment to free Superman, before the two escape back to Earth through the Boom Tubes. They try to trap Darkseid on the other side of a Boom Tube, but he grabs Superman. With seconds to spare, Cyborg works out how to shut down the network, seemingly killing Darkseid. The world is saved. In the immediate aftermath, a crowd gathers around. The group thinks they are to be stoned, but instead they are cheered, hailed as the world's greatest superhumans. Writing after the fact, Graves acknowledges the wording was off. The group were the world's greatest super heroes. At a subsequent awards ceremony, the US president gives a speech about how this team of heroes saved the world. Green Lantern is about to break ranks and say it was a one-time deal, but Batman stops him, pointing out that official sanction will get the GCPD off his back, the Air Force off Green Lantern's and the Army off Superman's. At this, the president receives a message from an aide, to say there has been a disaster, and the group is needed. And so, when David Graves writes the book about the origin of the Justice League, on the cover they are fighting a giant starfish-thing. In London, a man with the shadow of a devil meets a man with glowing blue eyes. They discuss the fact that since the Justice League started, similar beings have become active: Green Arrow, Hawkman, Zatanna. The second man muses that if these are super heroes, then people like himself would be called super villains. As he lights a cigarette, we see he has a monstrous-looking lapel pin. "Pandora" On a street in the rain, a man has been murdered. The Woman in Purple is there, trying to investigate. As she walks away, she is accosted by the Phantom Stranger, who tells her that she was wrong to alter the timeline as she did, and that he is to take her in. The Woman in Purple says that she is done being passive, and shoots the Phantom Stranger in the head. He recovers instantly, and the Woman in Purple says it was a warning shot. She will do what she will do. Appearances "Justice League: Part Six" Individuals *Justice League **Wonder Woman (Joins Team) **Superman (Joins Team) **Batman (Joins Team) **Green Lantern (Joins Team) **The Flash (Joins Team) **Cyborg (Joins Team) **Aquaman (Joins Team) *David Graves *President of the United States *Darkseid *Parademons *DeSaad *Steppenwolf *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Silas Stone *Steve Trevor *Zatanna Locations *Apokolips *Metropolis *London *Washington D.C. **Capitol Building Items *Green Lantern Ring *Trident of Neptune *Boom Tube *Bracelets of Submission *Father Boxes *Sword of Hephaestus *Utility Belt "Pandora" Individuals *Pandora *Phantom Stranger *The Strange *Circle of Eternity *The Spectre Locations *Metropolis Notes *The storyline of the Justice League's origin in the DCnU continuity that chronologically takes place five years before the events of the other titles in the The New 52 concludes here. The last part of the issue moves ahead to the present. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Vol_2_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-justice-league-part-six-pandora/37-317756/ Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 06